starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Infinite Cycle (mission)
|fgcolor= |name=The Infinite Cycle |prev=Temple of Unification |conc= |next=Harbinger of Oblivion |image=Artanis_Ulnar_SC2-LotV_Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Ulnar |result=*Xel'naga history uncovered *Xel'naga found dead *Artanis and Kerrigan trapped by Amon |battles= |side1= Daelaam Zerg Swarm |side2= Amon's Forces * Hybrid * Tal'darim * Moebius Corps |side3=Xel'naga constructs |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Sarah Kerrigan |commanders2= Amon |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Vorazun |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Reach the Halls of Revelation (3) *Save the final shrine *Artanis and Kerrigan must survive |optgoal=Collect xel'naga relics (3) |heroes= Artanis, Kerrigan |mercs= |reward=Blood hunter unlocked at War Council *+20 solarite *Bonus +15 solarite |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} The Infinite Cycle is a mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void, and the second mission in the Ulnar storyline. History Unlikely Allies Hierarch Artanis entered the Temple of Unification alone, and put Matriarch Vorazun in command of the Spear of Adun. He discovered a wall carving, showing the death of Dark Prelate Zeratul, the destruction of Shakuras, and Sarah Kerrigan being attacked by a hybrid reaver. Just then a wounded Kerrigan was thrown through a wall with a dead hybrid reaver. Artanis prepared himself to fight Kerrigan, but she stated she was not his enemy. Another hybrid reaver attacked and nearly overpowered Kerrigan, when Artanis intervened. Together, Artanis and Kerrigan slew the hybrid. Realizing they had a common enemy, Kerrigan and Artanis set out to explore the temple together.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Unlikely Allies. (in English). 2015. Mission As the two continued through the temple, Kerrigan revealed she had been fighting hybrid in the temple for days. Artanis stated that the prophecy said only when the two chosen races enter the temple and reach the Halls of Revelation will the means to awaken the xel'naga be made clear. On the descent they encountered xel'naga constructs that fought against the two in an effort to prove their strength, as well as groups of hybrid. Xel'naga relics with solarite cores were also uncovered in the temple. Artanis and Kerrigan arrived at the first shrine, which they attempted to activate. Moebius Corps and the Tal'darim breached the temple, sending in transports to attack the two and support the advancing hybrid. After Amon's forces were cleared, Artanis extracted the information he needed from the first shrine; the xel'naga were born in the Void. Their purpose was to cultivate life and perpetuate the Infinite Cycle. If destroyed, xel'naga are thrust back into the Void. The two approached the second shrine, and found the temple guardians fighting Amon's forces. The Tal'darim began to use displacement beams to breach into the Halls of Revelation. Artanis and Kerrigan fought through to the second shrine, revealing the xel'naga seeded the universe with life from Ulnar, just as they had with countless other universes. They observed the growth of these races, but never interfered. The Infinite Cycle predicted that a race of purity of essence, great capacity for change, and one of purity of form, great psionic potential, will always come together. Artanis realized if the xel'naga never interfered, then it was Amon who uplifted the protoss, and his people's entire conception of history was false. The two entered the final hall, which had already been overrun by Amon's forces. The final shrine was under attack by a mass of hybrid, including a hybrid behemoth. Kerrigan and Artanis fought through to the shrine, and slew the hybrid destroying it. The shrine was still intact, and Artanis discovered that ahead of them was the Chamber of Ascension where the xel'naga slumbered. They were to awaken when the two destined races arrived, then the elder xel'naga would give their lives to transfer their essence to the new hosts. Pure of form and pure of essence would be reborn as xel'naga, shepherds of the Infinite Cycle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Infinite Cycle (in English). 2015-11-10. Entombed Artanis and Kerrigan entered the chamber, but found that all of the xel'naga had been slain. There would be no salvation from them. Amon spoke to Artanis, showing him that he had created a new host body on Aiur using protoss and zerg flesh and essence. Amon then opened a portal to the Void, trapping them between his forces and void energies. Artanis shouted his will would not be broken; the Firstborn would fear Amon no longer.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Entombed. (in English). 2015. Walkthrough This mission is largely micromanagement based, as the player only controls two heroes. Artanis's Lightning Dash can be used to clear out clumps of light enemies such as the guardian orbs or reapers. In addition, Artanis's Astral Winds can heal both him and Kerrigan, and keep his shields topped off. Should Artanis take fatal damage, once every minute he will heal to full and blast everything around him for 100 damage. As such, Artanis should be the hero used to tank damage. Kerrigan largely is a damage based hero, and has some of her old abilities from Heart of the Swarm. Her basic attack chains to other targets. She has Kinetic Blast, which does a large amount of damage to a single target. In addition, she can spawn hunter banelings in a target area, which can leap at targets. This should also be used to take out clumped up groups of units. Use Kinetic Blast on hybrid and larger units like thors and colossi. At certain points of the mission, the enemy will spawn transports which can be destroyed before they offload units, so focusing them down should be a priority. Xel'naga relics are for the most part easy to spot, with one relic per section. Achievements Trivia *On one of the model planets on the map, the symbol of the Burning Legion from the Warcraft universe can be seen, alongside the symbols for the protoss and zerg. *On a piece of high ground around the center of the map of the second section, there is a unique terran corpse with what appears to be a green elongated tongue. The model is unused anywhere else in the game. References Category:Legacy of the Void missions